Drea
by BittersweetSienna
Summary: Even though the misdreavus appeared to hardly be breathing with blood seeping out of its wounds, the parts of it's body not covered in open wounds was covered by white bruises and scratches. "...so I guess we have to thank her." Contestshipping DAML ect.


**_Drea_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon._

A girl in a green jacket; an orange top reaching her knee; ankle length black leggings; green backpack and fanny pack; green and white bandana and black and white gloves tensed at what she saw in the middle of the path.

In the middle of the path lay a misdreavus. But the shocking part was that the misdreavus had clearly fainted a long time ago but a bidoof was being a heartless monster and was continuing to attack it with tackle. Even though the misdreavus appeared to hardly be breathing with blood seeping out of its wounds, the parts of it's body not covered in open wounds was covered by white bruises* and scratches.

Glaceon was standing at May's feet and growled deep in her throat at the horrid bidoof and the bidoof looked up for a second before scattering off upon seeing the glaceon. May then hurried to the misdreavus and carefully May slipped a revive into the small pokémon's mouth. She then sprayed the pokémon's wounds with a hyper potion, praying it would keep the pokémon alive until she reached the pokémon centre in Eterna City.

Thinking fast since the misdreavus was extremely cold, May pulled off her very thick jacket, which had been keeping her body heat, and wrapped the misdreavus up before starting to sprint out of the forest.

May glanced down at the misdreavus which was struggling to stay conscious, even if it was only just conscious. She knew she had to get to the pokémon centre fast but she was tired from walking and couldn't keep running for much longer. She had already been ducking in and out of trees for 15 minutes, getting annoyed at how the path seemed to zig zag so it took longer than need be. So May pulled out a pokéball and called out beautifly.

"Beautifly, glaceon. I want beautifly to carry misdreavus to the pokémon centre by using string shot on my jacket and glaceon-" May took out paper and quickly wrote a note addressing the Eterna Nurse Joy. "-give this to Nurse Joy. Hurry!"

Both of May's pokémon obeyed and left knowing that misdreavus needed help, immediately. May sighed and laid back against a tree with a sigh. She was exhausted from running as she had run for; May glanced at her Pokétch, seventeen minutes. It hadn't helped that she'd travelled straight through from Jubilife City to Eterna without a break, which had cost her a night's sleep but she knew getting to Eterna a week before the contest gave her plenty of time.

May began to close her eyes before a familiar scream ran throughout the forest.

"SOLSIE, DREWSIE! IT'S BLOOD!"

May giggled hearing Solidad, Drew and Harley no more than a few minutes of walking away from her. Clearly the blood had leaked through her jacket, leaving a trail. How all three of them had started travelling together, she had no idea. The only thing May knew was that Solidad was to blame.

May went to stand up but had to hold onto the tree for support upon realising her body was numb from the cold that had set upon her when she was resting.

"Great", May muttered to herself as she slowly reached for blaziken's pokéball. Before she could reach it a voice called out to her making her lose her legs to slip from under her.

Harley appeared in front of her suddenly wearing his classic cacturne costume, except wearing a cacturne jacket. Following him was Solidad, seemingly rushing away from something. Solidad wore the outfit she had always worn from Hoenn to Kanto to Johto to now. Her trench coat kept her warm.

From behind them Drew seemed to be slowly making his way over to his traveling partners and rival/friend. Drew also wore his classic outfit, except he wore a thick purple and black jacket as well.

"Maysie! It's so good to see you. Say, how come you don't have a jacket on. Its freezing and you look pale. Even I have a cacturne jacket." May let out a groan at Harley's… concern?

May began attempting to get up again. "Hi Harley, Solidad and Drew. I had to use my jacket for something."

Solidad and Drew walked over to May and helped her stand up. Solidad frowned at May and asked, "Was it worth freezing to death since you only had a short sleeve top on underneath?"

"Yes", May said as she reached for blaziken's pokéball again and released him.

Blaziken appeared with its fists alight in flame. "Settle blaziken", May muttered as everyone said their hellos. Standing next to blaziken warmed May up again and everyone started walking, again.

"Maysie. Did you see the blood on the path!"

May sighed at the fact that Harley still called her Maysie. "Yeah. A pokémon was injured there but it's at the pokémon centre, now." May flinched at the memory of seeing the defenceless Pokémon being attacked.

"That was a lot of blood for a battle" Solidad said quietly, secretly she had felt lightheaded at the sight of blood.

May shook her head and sighed in relief as they exited the forest and she saw Eterna City, "It was being attacked by a bidoof and from what I saw it had fainted a long time ago but the bidoof kept attacking, monster." May removed the frown from her mouth and smiled at them before returning blaziken and started to jog backwards to the city. "See you at the pokémon centre!"

Harley waved goodbye enthusiastically, Drew smirked and flicked his hair and Solidad laughed at the fourteen, going on fifteen, year olds childish antics.

XxxxX

"Nurse Joy!" May yelled as she walked into the pokémon centre.

The young nurse looked up at the poor girl not wearing a jacket. Nurse Joy happened to be a fan of the young co-ordinator. So it was obvious to her it was May, the girl who had written the brief note and a co-ordinating idol with the nickname 'Princess of Hoenn'.

_Eterna Nurse Joy,_

_I found a bidoof attacking this misdreavus. Please heal her and my pokémon. I will arrive soon for them, exception to misdreavus._

_May Maple, co-ordinator._

"May, you must be freezing let me get your jacket. Your pokémon will be here in a minute with the misdreavus." Nurse Joy pulled the jacket out from behind her counter and passed it to May who pulled the green jacket on over the orange top.

As Nurse Joy had said, her two pokémon and misdreavus came out.

May smiled and returned her pokémon after praising them and giving them a poffin each... Which Dawn had given to May. May then looked at the misdreavus who had a bandage wrapped around the top of her head and many patches covering her, red showing through a few.

May smiled warmly at the ghost pokémon and hugged her. "Are you feeling better?", May asked.

The misdreavus nodded and thanked May in her poke-language. May laughed and shook her head, "No problem, Drea." May hugged the pokémon again but had a small coughing fit, afterwards.

"Are you okay, May?", Nurse Joy asked. May just nodded and Nurse Joy sighed before tending to some things in another room.

May patted misdreavus on the head before sneezing. May giggled and shook her head upon seeing the Misdreavus' concern.

At that second the doors opened and Harley, Solidad and Drew walked in.

"Mis missdrea. Misdreavus!" Misdreavus ignored them and began flying circles around May as if to thank her. May giggled until she had to cough.

"Who's this, Maysie? Oh my. Was this the pokémon? Poor thing has almost its whole body covered", Harley gasped watching the misdreavus fly and spin.

May smiled at the playful Pokémon, "Yeah. This misdreavus was being attacked by a bidoof but she had already fainted. Glaceon scared the bidoof so I tried to run to the pokémon centre but got tired and wrapped her up before getting beautifly to use string shot to carry her."

"Was that the blood in Eterna Forest?", Solidad asked, remembering the blood. Solidad sat down on a nearby couch, almost shivering.

May nodded and pulled the misdreavus into her arms, who had been zooming around the group. "Calm down, Drea", May said firmly.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Only you could nickname a pokémon you don't own."

May glared at Drew. "Along with Max, Ash, Harley, Misty and Dawn."

Drew stared at her before realizing she was absolutely right. "Whatever."

"Mis misdreavus!"

Everyone looked at the pokémon who was nodding its head towards May's pokéballs. "You want to come with me?" May asked.

The Misdreavus nodded. Solidad smiled at May. "Go on then."

May shrugged. "In a minute." The brunette walked to the phones and began dialling a number.

"Hi Mom... Yeah... Actually Solidad, Drew and Harley are here... Well, I wanted to send pokémon home... I'll keep Drea, blaziken, Alt, beautifly, delcatty and wartortle... You know munchlax wanted to go with Max... No we traded... For Altaria... 'Kay. Bye Mom. Say hi to Dad!"

May turned around and placed a pokéball in a machine and it disappeared. The blue eyed girl turned around with a pokéball in hand and tapped misdreavus' head.

One, two, three, click!

May grinned as she held the pokéball. Drew rolled his eyes. "Yay, you caught her. I'm going to bed."

May stuck her tongue out and began conversing with Solidad and Harley.

XxxxX

A brunette turned over in her bed. Her eyes were tightly shut and her figure was curled into a ball.

Misdreavus looked at the girl that had become her master and flew over. Due to the fact she was still healing, May had left Drea out of her pokéball.

Drea nudged her owner several times and felt that May was sweating. Worried for May, Drea pull off May's covers and tried to wake her again. The pokémon began calling its name in hope to wake up May who was turning rapidly, fists clenched, eyes screwed shut, sweating heavily and whimpering.

"MISDREAVUS!"

May didn't even stir and Drea flew to the door and used its powers to unlock it and turn the handle.

Hurriedly Drea banged its body into the door across the hall, not caring who it was that she woke just that they'd wake May or just do something.

Drew groaned as he sat up and walked to the door. Who was awake this late? ...Or early if it was morning.

The green haired boy was surprised when a Misdreavus flew around his head as soon as he opened his door.

"Drea?", Drew asked, recognizing May's newest addition.

Drea just flew across the hall into the black room. Drew opened his mouth to ask what she wanted but stopped when he heard May yelp.

Immediately Drew woke fully and walked into the darkness. Once his eyes readjusted from the light in the hallway to the dark room, he saw May was lying on the bed.

But she was tossing and turning, sweating, whimpering, shivering and fisting her pillow. Steaks ran down her cheeks to signal she was crying.

Drew sat on May's bed and laid down so he was facing her. He pulled her into him and felt her claw and hit his top and chest. He hushed her soothingly and placed his face into her hair.

May opened her eyes and gasped upon realising someone was hugging her tightly and hushing soothingly.

Drew heard May gasped and figured she had woken up. "Are you alright, May?"

May realised it was Drew and flashes of her nightmare ran across her mind.

The brunette pried herself from Drew, sat up and looked around, as if checking her surroundings. Recognising it as her room in the pokécentre, she determined it safe and burst into fits of tears.

Drew sat up with May and pulled her into him again when she began crying. He gently rocked her and felt her begin to relax and settle down. "What happened, May?", he asked softly.

May shook her head. "I was playing at the beach, like I was once when I was little. Then Drea started playing with me and I turned back to this age and then tentacruel and tentacool surrounded me. But suddenly I was swimming in a water contest stage and the crowd was laughing at me. The tentacruel and tentacool then turned into Kygore and Groudon and they started attacking me. B-but... then I was in the ocean again but in the middle of no where and Kygore and Groudon made Drea disappear and I was still being attacked a-and Harley, Solidad, Dawn, Max, Brock, Ash, Misty and a whole lot of other people I know were on a boat that was going past and I called out but everyone ignored me. Then... Rayquaza appeared and dropped a dead body next to me a-a-and i-it was..."

Drew pulled away and looked her in the eyes, "Who was it?"

"You."

Drew sighed as her eyes began water again. He laid her down again and put his hand on hers. "Was this brought on by finding Drea?" May laid still before nodding. "Well that story isn't even possible since there's no proof those pokémon eve-"

"I've seen Kygore, Groudon, Rayquaza and a bunch of other legendary pokémon before, when I was travelling with Ash, Max and Brock. Dawn and Misty have seen a heap of legendaries, too. Ash is the chosen one, or something like that, so I know almost every legenddary pokémon exists so it is possible."

For some reason, Drew believed her. It was believable for Ash to be the chosen one, whatever it was. He was so pure hearted when it came to pokémon. But that wasn't the point right now.

"You've settled down after that speech so I'm going to g-"

"No."

Drew stared at May in shock at how quickly she'd said sat up and said no. May whimpered at Drew's staring. Drew smiled softly to try and comfort her.

"Lay down, May. I'll stay."

May smiled and laid down. Drew laid next to her and pulled up the covers. Drew wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the brunette closer.

May sank down lower so that her head was only just on the pillow and pushed her head into the crook of Drew's neck. She smiled lightly as she snuggled into him, happy at how perfect it felt.

Soon both were asleep but neither moved, perfectly comfortable.

XxxxX

Drew opened his eyes and stared ahead blankly until he remembered how he'd come into May's room to comfort her. The room was fairly drak since the curtains were doing their job but everything was still visble due to the little light that managed to peek through the sides of the curtains. He looked down at the brunette who lay beside him, to see she was staring up at him.

Neither one broke eye contact or showed any emotions for at least a minute. May then smiled. "Thanks for comforting me over my stupid nightmare and staying with me."

Drew watched her for a few moments before shaking his head slightly. "It wasn't stupid. I mean you've seen those pokémon fighting before and saw Drea half dead yesterday."

May nodded and still neither broke eye contact. "How did you get in anyway? I locked the door. I wasn't loud enough to wake someone was I?"

Drew shook his head. "Drea opened your door and knocked on mine. I followed her when I heard you yelp in the room. I was only across the hall anyway."

"Oh. Where is Drea, anyway?" May finally broke eye contact and sat up to see her misdreavus sleeping on the desk.

Drew sat up and pulled May onto his lap. May yelped and tilted her head backwards a little to look up at Drew. He smirked at her. "How long have you been taller than me, Drew?"

Drew chuckled and delicately pushed the brunette off him and stood up. "'Bout half way through Johto."

May shrugged and stood up as well. "Okay. Well, we should get ready for the day. The next contest is in a few days and I want to train and sign up today."

Drew walked out the door and nodded. "Same. I'll talk to you in the lobby. Solidad and Harley are ditching me for the day so we can hang out if you want."

May nodded and waved as Drew walked out the door. Her heart began racing and heat ran from her neck all the way to the top of her ears. Across the hall in Drew's room he was doing the exact same thing.

XxxxX

"Drea!"

Drew rubbed his forehead as May scolded her misdreavus for banging into her for the fifteenth time that day. Just as they'd said May and Drew had signed up for the contest, trained and had breakfast and lunch together.

Drea gave an exasperated sigh as she gave up trying to point out what she thought the nicer way and flew between May and Drew. The two humans stopped walking and turned to her.

The screech pokémon moved above their heads and immediately the two co-ordinators were pushed into each other with misdreavus' powers. Their eyes widened as they felt their lips touch.

Drea flew backwards a little bit to admire her handiwork. After watching them for an hour and the night before it had become obvious to her both co-ordinators liked each other, or loved.

May relaxed first and let her eyes shut and placed her arms around Drew's neck. Drew snapped to reality the second her arms settled around his neck and placed his arms around her waist whilst shutting his eyes. Drew pulled May as close to him as he could. May felt this and smiled against his lips as she pushed herself against him and lifted herself onto her toes.

Their lips moved together until they pulled apart for air. Both opened their eyes and stared into the others eyes, smiling.

XxxxX

"Maysie! Drewsie! Are you going out, too, now?"

May and Drew looked up from their menu's. They sat in a booth in the restaurant, Drew had his arm around May's shoulders and May was resting her head on Drew's shoulder. Solidad and Harley had scooted into the seat across from them. Both had guessed Solidad and Harley were dating and had been since Johto.

Drew smirked and replied, "Yeah, May just couldn't resist me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you the one that asked me to dinner as a date?" May all but snapped.

Drew blushed slightly. "Maybe but you kissed back first."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Sure it does. You're just not thinking about it right."

The older couple laughed. "So what started all this?", Solidad laughed.

"May had a nightmare so Drea got me and I comforted May and stayed with her. Then we spent the day together and Drea kept pushing May into me and after fifteen try's she gave up and pretty much forced us to kiss", Drew answered.

May thought for a second. "Since seeing Drea half dead brought on the nightmare so I guess we have to thank her."

Harley grinned, "People would pay a lot of money to have a pokémon that set them up with the love of their life."

May and Drew nodded before realising what Harley said and started spluttering excuses.

Inside her pokéball, Drea grinned happily.

* * *

><p><em>*...Misdreavus' are dark blue so purple-blue bruises wouldn't show up. That's why the bruises are white.<em>

_Okay. The last sentence was really random but seriously, no one knows what it's like inside a pokéball and whether you can hear what's happening outside. So it's all okay. Haha! As some people may have noticed I am really into one-shots and honestly I still have ideas for about three more but I have ideas for two multi-fics so I'll see if I can get onto those. I know I've been on like, all the time but I'm going through personal problems so can nobody flame? Please? And if it's avoidable don't criticise too much. I ain't perfect. Well anyway I'll be off now. Maybe I can just take my feelings out on poor pokémon couples or something… anywho…_

_R & R, Sie._


End file.
